


Bella as a Vampire and Edward as a Human Headcanons

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Human!Edward Cullen, Multi, Other Characters - Freeform, reversed AU, vampire!bella swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just headcanons of Bella as a vampire and Edward a human





	Bella as a Vampire and Edward as a Human Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best really also in this au has the pack and Cullens be friends and Maria is in it too! Also changed a few things such as their ages. Carlisle is 50 but looks somewhat 40, Esme is 38 while looking somewhat 36 so those are some small touches

  * Edward’s parents were seperated only because Ed’s father worked in Forks as a lawyer and Elizabeth couldn’t take it from how long he was away from home
  * Of course she missed her husband but they eventually divorced
  * Of course this happened when Edward was 5 years old
  * He only visited his father during the summers but most of it was spent in the reservation becoming friends with Jacob and other people
  * Of course Elizabeth remarries but it was with a doctor and Edward decides to move to Forks to give them privacy
  * Edward is skinny and lanky since his metabolism works really fast and has trouble gaining weight
  * His father gets him a black Volva as a present for coming home
  * Of course Edward is somewhat not that close with his father and doesn’t see the gift really winning his affection but he’ll try
  * On his first day he of course has Eric come up to him and try to befriend them
  * Eventually in lunch he’s sitting with Jess, Mike, Lauren, and Eric when he notices them
  * Two blondes, two black haired ones, and two brown haired ones except one of them has almost a bit of chestnut brown. Five of the six people on the table wore comfortable looking clothes while the pixie one wore what seemed like an expensive outfit
  * _“Who are they?”_ he asks curiously to Mike who
  * However Jessica somehow hears them and perks up and starts rambling
  * _“The blondes are the Hale siblings, otherwise known as Royal Hale and Jessamine Hale. They’re the children of Dr. Carlisle Cullen from an earlier marriage. The annoying pixie is Alice, she was adopted by Esme after Esme’s younger sister died in a car accident-”_
  * _“While going to pick her dumbass up from a party. They were hit by a drunk driver,”_ Lauren chimes in icily glaring at the pixie. _“Esme resents her really. She wasn’t even allowed at the party and if she was she was 16 at the time. She probably was too lazy to drive. The ungrateful bitch wastes poor Mrs.Cullen’s money on clothes while knowing her inheritance money is in a bank probably. The annoying bitch.”_
  * “ _Anyway….the one with really dark hair is Emmett McCarthy, the step-son of Mrs. Esme Cullen from a previous marriage. Sadly her husband died and she was given custody of Emmett.”_
  * He turns around to look at the table, _“what about the one with dark brown hair and the one with chestnut?”_
  * _“Oh that’s Maria and Bella Swan, they’re Charlie Swan’s daughters. No one really knows anything about him really. Although, rumor has it that both parents are dating.”_
  * _“Wait what?”_ he asks confused
  * _“Mr. Swan, Dr and Mrs. Cullen are dating, which is true but it’s also really cute so we don’t talk about that much. Although, it…is kinda odd,”_ Jessica said shrugging her shoulders
  * _“Royal and Emmet are together as well. Jessamine and Maria too,”_ Lauren says rolling her eyes
  * _“What about Bella?”_
  * _“Bella’s single but Maria is kinda protective of her sister,”_ Mike mumbles frowning a little as he poked at his food
  * Edward frowns and shrugs before the bell rings
  * He gets there on time and is surprised to see Bella be a little clumsy as she trips over a book bag before sitting next to the window, he walks over to the table and sees her get a queasy look on her face
  * Bella’s throat feels like it’s on fire, and it doesn’t take her long to realize it’s because of Edward and mentally remembers how queasy human blood made her feel as a human and still does
  * She takes a deep breath and turns to look at Edward and before she says a word he gently and worridly asks her if she’s fine
  * _“Yeah. I’m fine, must’ve been something I ate during lunch,”_ she says with a small smile.
  * They make small talk and Bella repeatedly reminds herself how disgusting human blood smells before her throat calms down
  * Of course they slowly get to know one another as they start to talk with each other
  * The family respect her choice in what to with the Mason boy once they heard what happened and ignore Alice’s declarations of how they’ll fall in love until they call on her bs since Bella’s shield literally blocks her powers and Jessamine’s
  * Bella somewhat doesn’t notice whenever he looks at her until Maria mentions it to her and Jessamine giggles at the shy smile Bella makes
  * Edward loved the warmness of his home but likes the cold a little
  * But not much and he ends up confessing to Bella who also agrees with him saying how she missed the heat of Phoenix when they have their lab together
  * One day on his second week of being at the school he notices a girl with glasses sitting in an empty table with only Bella and Emmett with her
  * Before he can ask who that is Jessica beats him to it since she had been eyeing him a little. Turns out the girl who was talking with Bella was Angela Weber who became friends with Bella during freshman year
  * _“Surprising really. They didn’t talk with anyone really yet Angela became friends with Bella Swan.”_
  * When he wakes up and notices it snowing he wrinkles his nose since it was only a little and looked more like ice before sighing and puts on a black hoodie and rain boots
  * Once he’s at school he notices Bella sitting on the hood of what seems to be a rusty looking Chevy pick up truck while Angela talked with her
  * He looks away before pulling out his phone and sees and unread message from his mom
  * _‘Miss you sweetie,’_ is what it says it makes him tear up at how much he misses his mother
  * He’s rubbing his eye before hearing a screeching noise and looks up to see Tyler’s van swirving in his direction
  * He yelps and is about to move, but since there was a patch of ice under him and because of the rain boots, he slipped and it his head on the side of his car
  * Before he reached the ground and before Tyler’s van hits him he sees Bella run quickly to him
  * Of course his head is getting a little dizzy but he swears he sees her almost in inhuman speed catch up to him
  * She curls up into a ball with him being curled up against her
  * _“Edward? Edward are you ok?”_ she asks frantically, her eyes looking at him with wide eyes
  * He winces a little at the pain in his head, _“i…I swear I saw you next to your truck,”_ he whispers
  * She hears his whisper and she can hear her family start to panic before smelling blood and gasps as she touches the back of his head and feels blood on her hand, _“shit.”_
  * _“I’m sorry Edward but you have to have a concussion. You’re bleeding,”_ she weakly tells him before the ambulance finally come
  * He tries to push the EMT’s away before Bella gently grabs his hand which calms him down
  * Once at the hospital he winces as Carlisle stitches the back of his head that had been hurt because of the fall
  * What he doesn’t know is that Carlisle whispered quietly enough for only Bella and whoever in his family was in the hospital to hear him worry for Edward since the poor boy was skinny as a pole
  * He sighs as Tyler keeps trying to apologize to him and notices how Bella gets a queasy look on her face every once and a while before weakly telling Carlisle that she was going to go outside for fresh air
  * Edward smiled weakly at Carlisle when he was done and Carlisle just tells him to just take pain medication for the pain
  * He nods before walking out, his father had been informed of the accident of course, but he was in the middle of a court case meaning that he couldn’t just stop the trial to just see if his son was ok
  * He’s walking around and after getting a snack he walks around for a bit so that he can still from leaving
  * Before he turns a corner he ends up hearing some harsh whispers around the corner
  * It was Alice who’s arm was being gripped by Maria who was glaring at her because she started to curse at Bella for putting the family in danger before criticizing her for not letting Edward be hit by the van so she could turn the boy into a vampire which is why Maria snapped at the Pixie and everyone was glaring at her
  * Of course Edward didn’t hear that but he saw how all the siblings glared at their cousin while Bella was being hugged by Royal from behind as if in a protective manner
  * When they notice him his cheeks go a light pink and they decide to leave Bella alone with the Mason boy
  * He awkwardly walked up to her as she leaned against the wall and softly and weakly thanks her for saving him
  * _“Before you….say anything….I saw what happened, Bella-”_ he weakly says
  * Bella looks at him with her butterscotch eyes, which surprised him since he thought her eyes were black, but he doesn’t comment on it
  * _“I’m sorry but….y….you’re going to have to wait for an explanation alright? I’m really sorry Edward….it’s just…I’m really sorry,”_ she weakly says before hurriedly walking off
  * He sighs before walking off before groaning since his Volvo was still at school and probably towed
  * Then again he may have not been in the right state to drive and waits for a while for the waiting room to empty out before he walks out
  * However, his father finally arrives to pick him up and is greatful for his dad for a bit, of course it’s short lived since his father leaves him home alone 5 minutes after dropping him off
  * He sighs and decides to call his mother since she must be worried since he always texted her every day no matter what
  * He assures her he’s fine of course and ends up talking with her for hours and ends up falling asleep while she hums softly into the phone a lullaby she sang to him while he was younger
  * He ends up dreaming about Bella but it’s them in a room full off books and having small talk
  * The odd thing about is that her eyes turn black as his dream self gets a paper cut from one of the books
  * He wakes up with a gasp and ends up extremely confused and notices his window open which confused him since he didn’t remember opening it
  * Of course, it was still night so he went to sleep after changing his clothes to just boxers and falls back asleep




End file.
